The Journey begings
by Twilight rangers
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and Charlie couldn't take see bella depressed and in pain so he sends her to live with her older cousin Billy when Bella find love agin in Tommy oh will Edward stop it EVIL EDWARD.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Bella p.o.v All that I can think is he is gone I as broken Charlie is trying to help but he doesn't understand what it like he keeps saying it will get better but the truth is I don't want it to get better I want my love and family back I want my brothers Emmett and Jasper back I want my Best friend and sister Alice back I want my parents Esme and Carlisle back and I every want my witch of a sister Rosalie back I keep thinking that they will come back I just got to be here for them nothing will make me leave Forks.

At least that's what I thought I pretty much become a zombie at home the only thing I do is clean cook and look outside and at school I only talk when the teacher Calls on me and it's only one word sentences.

I can see Charlie is worried about me but can't find in me to talk to him not about this he will want to put me in a Hospital and The only person I will talk to is my big cousin Billy but we get in a big fight with I told him I had a boyfriend he said I was to Young to date which hurts more because it came from a person who is like a big brother to me we haven't talked to each other sense then I really do miss him I forced myself to stop thinking about that and started thinking about what Charlie wants to talk to me about.

I just got home from school and decided to making dinner for Charlie and me I decided to make his favorite chicken stir fry mashed potatoes and green beans I have just set the food down on the table when the door open and Charlie walk in.

Charlie said Something smells good Bella.

Thanks dad dinner is ready I said.

We set thought dinner until Charlie said the words I do not want to hear Bella you going to Angel Grove to be with your cousin Billy he said.

I screamed at him that I well not go and that I will try harder before I can say anything else Charlie screamed that he is not coming back Bella you have to move on and i already called and asked Billy he said yes your airplanes leave at 8:30 in the morning and Billy will be withing at the airport to pick you up 1:45. At that time I realized have no choice I was going to Angel Grove whether I like it or not I run upstairs crying I was on my bed thinking what if he comes back I'm not here I fell asleep think what Will happen.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock I turn it off I don't want to got up at 6:00 on a Saturday morning but I new that Charlie would be in here if I don't so I got up to pack my bag it wasn't hard I didn't have that much clothes most of my clothes are winter clothes I can get what I need when I get there after that I take a shower. When I get out and dried off it was 7:20 by the time I got ready I want to take my bag downstairs and make me something to eat before I head to go. Charlie come downstairs when I was washing my dishes he asked me if I was ready to go and I realized he was going to take me to the airport to make sure I get on the plane.

I said yes we walked out of the house at 7:35 i put my bag in the back seat it takes 15 minutes to get to the airport I don't talk to Charlie at all on the way there when we get to the airport.

Charlie says he was only doing this because he loves me at that moments I realized I was being selfish and he only wanted me back to my old self at that time I made a promise to do better and really try to be happy and move on with my life.

I looked at my dad and realize he's was waiting for me to say something so i Said the first thing that came to mind I said I know Dad and I love you and I'm going to really try.

Charlie said he knows I will.

I promise to call everyday to let you know that I'm doing better with that I get on the plane all I can think is maybe this what I need I just hope I left all the supernatural would behind.

Little did I know it was only the beginning to the biggest journey of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Billy p.o.v it was like anyother day I was working on a new invention in the Lab with the house phone went off I stop what I was doing to go and see who was calling. I got to the phone before it went to voicemail only to be surprise at it being my uncle chralie.i got over my shock enough to answer the phone.

B. Hello

C. Hello Billy

B. Uncle Charlie this is a surprise to hear from you after a year of not hearing from you at all Billy laughed

C. I know kid and I'm sorry for that but I'm not calling for me I'm calling to talk about Bella.

B. What do you mean has something happened to Bella? All Billy could think of was Lord zedd had got ahold of the most precious person in Billy's life.

C. Yes and No

B. What do you mean by yes and no Uncle Charlie what is going on?

C. Bella boyfriend broke up with her and now she's in depression and it is Killing me to see her like this.

B.i know it I told her she was to Young for a boyfriend.

C. That is why I'm calling you.

B. What do you mean?

C. I was wondering if she could come live with you for a while?

B. Yes Uncle Charlie you know you don't have to ask.

C. Thanks Billy what day and time is good for you?

B. I will say the sooner the better so how about tomorrow you put Bella on a airplane and I will be at the airport to pick her up.

C. Thanks for doing this Billy I just don't know what to do anymore she is slipping away and I'm scared of losing her.

B. You welcome Uncle Charlie you can Count On Me to get her back to her old self I won't let you down.

C. I know you won't I will call the airport to see what plane to put her on then email you the flight information and thanks again Billy.

B. Ok just email me the info and I will be there to pick her up bye Uncle Charlie talk to you later.

C. Bye Billy with that they hung up .

Billy decided to go look for his friends at the Young Center to tell them the news. He found Tommy katherine rocky and aisha he ordered a smoothie and then he walked over to his friends.

Hey guys guess what my little cousin is coming here for awhile to get over a bad break up she is going to be here said

Is this the same little cousin you keep saying that was to Young to said

Yes and I was right she got hurt in the end when he break up with her my unlce chralie said she is depressed and he is worried about her so he called me and asked if she can move here I just hope I can help said

don't worry Billy if anyone can help her it is you and we will help out to anyway we can you won't be alone with said

Yeah we will help with little cousin how herd can one 14 year old said

Rocky why do you think that my little cousin is 14 years old?ask Billy

I'm sorry I just thought she was 14 but if she isn't 14 years old then how old is she? Rocky asked

She just turned 16 years olds. Why do you ask Rocky? Billy asked

No reason so what time do you have to go and pick her up? Rocky ask

I don't know what time Uncle Charlie is going to email me to let me know Hi Tommy I was wondering if you and guys could come with me to pick her up? Billy as

Sure Billy you don't even have to said

Yeah we don't mind coming with you to pick up your little cousin right guys. Rocky said

Yeah Katherine Tommy and

Thanks guys your the best i just hope Lord zedd and Rita doesn't try said

Yeah we don't need that but if they do we will stop it said

Yeah your right well I'm off to get the guest room ready. Billy said.

Okay see you later Rocky Aisha and Katherine said

With that Billy left the Young Center to get the house ready for Bella all the while thinking I hope nothing going wrong. Billy think 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Billy p.o.v after I get Bella room ready I did some more work on the new invention till dinner after dinner i checking my email to see that Uncle Charlie sent the flight information to me I realized Bella plane will take off at 8:30 and will be landing at Angel Grove Airport at 1:45 after checking the rest of my email I decided to go to bed I just couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here fest enough.

Bella p.o.v i set down in my seat waiting for to plane to take off the plane ride wasn't that long but with a kid kick my seat and a overweight men seating by me it sure felt like it. I decided to listen to music to pass the time as the next song start to play i start to think this is what i need that if anyone can help me it is Billy. Before i knew it the plane was landing and it was time to get off i got up to get my bag from to overhead compartment and walk off the plane looking for my big cousin when i found him he was not alone as i walk over everyone in the group look up and that is when i seen the most handsome guy there ever was with the most gorgeous brown eyes i ever seen he was more batter looking then Edward ever was as i was looking at mystery man someone coughed. I then realized i had been staring at him this whole time i then start to turn red i hid my brush when my face turn back to normal lift to see who made the noise to see it was Billy with his arms open wide so I just run into them without hesitation to huge him while we were huge i star to cry Billy just let me while hugging me harder letting me just cry. That is what i love the most about Billy he doesn't force me to talk he knew i will when I'm ready.

Billy p.o.v I woke up to my alarm clock going off at 8:30 thank God it's a Saturday then I realized Bella is going to be here today I Got out of bed to make me some breakfast while it was on the stove i call my friends to let them know what time to be at my house I had just gotten off the phone with Tommy when my food timer went off I set down to eat my breakfast after breakfast i want to my room to get ready and then want to my lab to past the time into i had to go pick up Bella before i realized it the guys showing up i stop what i was doing to clean up a little bit after that we left my house at 1:10 by the time we got to the airport it was 1:35 we still had some time to wait so we went to the cafe and get something to drink while we was waiting Tommy ask me what Bella looked like so he and the rest of my friends knew who to be looking for.

She has long brown hair with red highlights with brown eyes and about 5'3 with a heat-shaped face.  
it didn't take long for the passengers to start coming off the airplane as i was looking for Bella when i heard footsteps as we look only for me see my little cousin coming towards us. that is when i seen Tommy looking at my little cousin like he just see the light for the first time ever. I realized then my little cousin would be protected no matter what and I'm okay with that.I staying there watching them just looking at each other when I realized that they haven't taken there eyes off each other I decided to clear my throat lucky it worked they snap out of it. When Bella eyes landing on me I could see that she need me so I open my arms and she run into them without hesitation while we were huge she started to cry I was going to ask what happened but I realized Bella will tell me when she is ready to talk about it and I will be there to listen so I just let her be. I decided to look around at my friend's while Bella and I was huge Tommy look like he wanted Bella to be huge him Rocky and Adam look like big brothers wanting to go after the ex boyfriend Aisha look like she is going into big sister protective mode and Katherine looks jealous of Bella. I think i have to keep a close eye on Katherine there is something not right going On.

Tommy p.o.v we were waiting for Billy little cousin to get off the plane when I heard footsteps coming towards us we turned around only for me to see the most beautiful woman in the world as she was coming towards us I then realized the beautiful woman was Billy little cousin Bella not realized that I was starting at her when I heard a cough I realized that it came from Billy Bella must of heard it to because she turned around to see who made the noise only to see Billy standing there with his arms out like he was waiting and that is all it took for her to run to him and throw her arms around his neck.

All I could think was I Wish that it was me and I wanted to ring Billy neck I then remembered that they are cousin i then remembered why she was here and all I could think was why someone would do that to a beautiful woman like her he must be blind I then realized I was with Katherine and I shouldn't be think these things.(I know Tommy is still with Kimberly in mighty morphine but in my story they decided to break up but remain friends) but the harder I try stoping the more I find myself thinking about Bella.I started to think how Bella is more beautiful than Katherine and Kimberly.

Katherine p.o.v I'm so angry as I stood here I had seen the look Tommy gave Billy little cousin Bella and I new I had to think of a way to get rid of her I had worked to hard to get Tommy to notice me and I was not going to stand by and let her take what is mine away. I started to think that I can act like she doesn't like me I just need to be all innocent no one word with to be around her at all.

Rocky p.o.v When I first saw her my instincts screamed protect like in a big brother way and that is what I'm going to do I just hope we can protect her from Rita and Lord Zedd.

Aisha p.o.v the minute I saw her I got a urgent urge to protective her like she is my new little sister I just hope we can protect her from Rita and Lord Zedd.

Adam p.o.v I second I laid eyes on her I felt protective of her in a big brother way and I then remembered why she was here I then started to think that if he ever show up here he would regret it I just hope we can protect her from Rita and Lord Zedd.

Billy p.o.v I finally snapped out of what I was thinking to realize we were still in the middle of the airport I then asked Bella if she had any other bag and she is no this is it my other clothes Were for winter I need to go shopping for more clothes said

Okay I will show you the mall tomorrow if that is ok with you. I said

Yes it is perfectly okay with me thanks Billy. Bella said 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Bella p.o.v It did not take long to get to Billy house as i was talking to Billy's friends and the mystery guy that i now know is Tommy just keep looking at me the whole way there. All i could do is brush when ever i see him looking at me i then start remembered that I'm in love with Edward so why was i brushing? as i thought that the hole in my chest open up aging but it wasn't as bad as it was before i came here it was more like a heart burn feeling i start think that maybe what i had with Edward was not all that real.

Tommy p.o.v All i could think is how can someone do that to a angel like her all i knew is if she was with me she will never get hunt i will make sure of it. I then realize i can't stop thinking of her no meander how much i try i already like her and we just meet i then start to realize 3 things

1) I have to get my feelings under control.

2) I had to have a serious talk with Zordon and see what it means because something tall me he will know the answer.

3) I have to talk with Katherine i don't want to hunt her but something is tallying me to break up with her that it is the right thing to do that is why i also need to talk to Zordon to figure this out. I must have been to beep in thought because i did not hear my friends saying my name until someone tapped me on the shoulder and i realize it was Bella and she was letting me know we were at Billy house I Brush a little and then i realized I was Staring again I quickly looked away so she wouldn't see me staring I then realized we were still in the car so we get out to go in the house. When we get to the house everyone was already setting in the living room that is when I see the evil look Katherine was Gavin Bella and I for one do not like it at all.  
Billy p.o.v Through out the car rind all i saw was Tommy looking at my little cousin like she hung the moon i realized that i will have to have a talk with him but i know that if i can trust him with my life i can definitely trust him with my cousins life i know he will definitely protect her with his life.  
I then realized that the reason she is here to begins with is because of her ex she will not want to jump right back into a relationship head on. I then look at Katherine and all i saw was pure angry on her face the one you get before you murder someone you hate that is when i started to think of a way to get Tommy and Zordon alone to talk to them about this something is not right with Katherine and I'm gonna to find out what it is. when we pull up to my house we try to get Tommy attention by saying his name over and over aging but he much of been to deep in thought to hear us i was about to tapped him on the shoulder when Bella said she will get him and then come in so we want on inside wait for them it didn't take long before the door open aging and income the two of them i then know i did the right thing by letting Bella come to stay with me as I look around i realized my friends all like Bella as a sister already except Katherine.

Bella p.o.v I see the evil looks Katherine keeps giving me and I don't like it I did nothing to her but she is settings here and is looking like she wants to kill me I'm trying to ignore it but she is making it harder to do.  
I did't know what I did to her to make her hate me so as far as I know I didn't even talk to her. I decided to go upstairs and unpack some and then warship up for dinner I cleared my throat to get Billy attention but unfortunately I got everyone else attention to What is it Bella Billy asked? I was just going to go upstairs and unpack a little and warship up for dinner and I was wondering what we are having for dinner? Bella asked. Okay Bella and I was thinking we could go out to eat Billy said. Okay I will be back downstairs in a couple of hours I said. Okay we will be here withing Billy said with that being said I went and grabbed my bag and went upstairs to unpack and warship up.

Billy p.o.v when Bella went upstairs we start to talk about how we are going to keep Rita and Zadd away from Bella we decided to talk to Zoltan about it and see what he says all I know is I don't want my little cousin anywhere near them that I'll do anything to protect her even giving up being a Power Ranger.

I looked at the clock and I realize it's been a couple of hours by the time I looked up bella was coming down stairs everyone must have heard her because they stop talking all together I took a closer look at what she was wearing and see her wearing a white pair of sweatpants and a Green tank top and Green sneakers and I see out of the corner of my eye Tommy grinning from ear-to-ear we started to walk to Ernie's and as we walk I can't help but wonder why Bella chosen those colors and from the looks on everyone else's face they had the same thoughts.I was in my own little world when I looked up to realize we were at Ernie's already we went to are usual table and Tommy was in the middle of asking what Bella like to do for fun when bulk and skull came through the door when they saw us they can strolling up to the table and that is when bulk see my little cousin for the first time and let me tell you I did not like the way he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat I was just about to tell him to leave my little cousin alone but I wanted to see if she could take up for herself and see if Tommy would Step in for her so I set back and watched.

Bulk p.o.v when skull and I come in the Youth Center i started to look around and that is when my eye caught a little hottie and I realized she was sitting with the losers and so we walked over to the table i was keeping my eyes on the little hottie the whole time and thinking of a plan to make her mine. We finally got to the table and I (couldn't believe my eyes she was a hottie from the doorway but up close she was the most sexy thing then any other woman I seen in my life I couldn't help it I started to look at her from head to toe and I couldn't help but think of the things I could do to her I thought to myself) hi hottie my name is Bulk what is your? The hottie said Bella. Well what are you doing with these losers Bella I ask? Bella look shy and said that Billy is her big cousin. I started to think no way this hottie is related to geek boy. I decided to ask her out anyway even if geek boy was her big cousin I was not going to give up a chance like this I thought. So I said you me dinner and a movie what do you say I asked thinking she couldn't say no to that I is when she said said the one word that I thought that I would never heard any female say. Bella said no thank you I'm not interested. out of the corner of my eye I Saw Tommy smiling face I turned around to try to talk her into going out with me only to see the rest of losers looking at me with intimidating eyes I decided to leave for now but I was not given up just yet she will be mine in the end I was sure of it I just have to show her who she belongs to. I turn around to storm off and ran into Ernie spilling the milkshakes he was carrying all over me that is when Bella started to laugh and hang on to Tommy I figure I'll find out what that was about after we find out who the Power Rangers were first I said sorry to Ernie me and skull want to my house so i could change my clothes I just being to think of a plan get Bella to go out with me.

Tommy p.o.v we all started to laugh when Bulk ran into Ernie causing him spilling the milkshakes all over Bulk after Bulk and skull left and we calm down i started to feel small hands on my arm at first i thought it was Katherine but whe I look all I saw was a Beautiful angle hang on arm it was then i realized the angle was Bella in that moment I knew I will do anything to see her keep that smile on her face. when Bella realized who she was hang on to she started to blush and look away while smile shyly saying sorry all i did was smile and say it is ok. I then decided that i wanted her to be mine i decided to be her friend at first and maybe later on hopefully be her boyfriend with that thought in my mind and a smile on my face i turn to Ernie and told him my order and then waited for everyone else to order

Billy p.o.v When Bulk bump into Ernie causing him spilling the milkshakes all over Bulk and about that time Bella all but lost it and started to laugh and hang on to Tommy as i was watched i could see she started to blush and look away shyly while smile when she realized who she was hang on to and i could also see the light coming back into bella eyes when she was looking at Tommy. I then decided to talk to tommy and see what his intentions are with my baby cousin but with the way he is looking at her i have the feeling that my baby cousin will be good as new in know time and i know Tommy will never intentions hurt her but with the way Katherine was looking at Bella i started to get worried i thought the sooner i talk to Zordon the better with that thought in mind i turn to Ernie to tell him what i would like to get and waited after everone get throught ordering Ernie went to make it and that is when i started to really look at bella and let me tell you i did not like what i seen she look like she lose to mush weight for my liking there were bags underath her eyes from not sleeping at all and she look alot more paler then she should be and when i look aronud the table i can tell my friends did not like it either i can see the concern in everbody eyes even Katherine was worried about bella.I then made a vowel to get my baby cousin back to her self and not the zombie that is sitting across from me right now with that thought mind we waited for are food that is when i told bella i already in rode her in angel grove hight that she start on morday she say ok to that and befor i can ask if she needs help fornd her way aronud our food is being placed down on the table i decided to ask on morday morning befor school start after we finisherd eating we all decided to can it a day and everone said goodnight to bella and when home.

Bella p.o.v once everone said everone goodnight and went our separate ways me and Billy get back to the house around 9:30 I decided to go bad so i said goodnight my big cousin and gave him a hug and kiss on to cheek and head upstairs to my room hoping that i can sleep throught the whole night the minute my head hit the pillow i was out whan i wake up it was 8:00 i then realized i sleep throught the night without nightmares wakeing me and billy up i then start to smile and decided to take a shower and go make me some breakfast. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Tommy p.o.v I wake up the next morning after I dream about BellaI just couldn't get over the fact that she is so beautiful I decided to go to Billy to see of she wanted to go out to breakfast with me. As I was getting in the shower I started to think of ways to let katherine down easy as I can and then I realized to just be truthful with her and let her know that we should just be friends and that my heart is not in it a 100 percent. By the time I get out of the shower I had convinced myself that she will be fine in the end as I was putting my White T-shirt on I started to think about Bella and how much she has been hurt I started to think how can someone do that to another human being I then started to think of ways to cheer her up. By the time I get to Billy house I already had 3 ways to brighten her day first we will start with breakfast then a walk in the park and end up at the at the youth Center with I came out of my thoughts I saw Billy staring back at me I decided to say good morning to him.

Good morning Billy how are you doing? Tommy ask

Good morning to you to Tommy can you please tell me what you are doing here at 8:30 in the morning on a Sunday no less? Billy ask

I came by to see if Bella wanted to grab breakfast with me and hang out so I can get to know her better. Tommy said

You will have to ask her but right now she is in the shower. Billy said

Okay I can wait until she gets done while we were waiting I decided to ask Billy what Bella like to Billy what does Bella like to do? ask Tommy

She loves to read to dance the outdoor yoga and cooking why are you asking me this Tommy? Billy asked

Just see if we had everything in common that is all . said Tommy

Okay Tommy but please be careful I don't want you or my baby cousin to get hurt. not to mention she just had a nasty breakup so can you please start out as friends until she is ready to be with someone again? Billy ask

Yeah sure Billy no problem is it okay if I go upstairs and check up on her? Tommy asked

Yeah go right ahead tommy. said Billy

Tommy get to the top of the stairs and that is when the bathroom door open and Bella came out in nothing but a towel and run into my chest. (Tommy though she looks so sexy all wet I Wonder what she would look like with me between her legs)

Bella p.o.v I had just wake up from a goodnight sleep without nightmares for once I decided to take a shower as I got in I started to rethink about my relationship with Edward. I started to remember when ever we got in a argument he wold always breathe heavy on me and he always made sure I was looking in his eyes I then started to remember everything I started to get angry as I realized that Edward was controlling my life from who I can see to what I can eat as I realized my family and friends saw the signs and was trying to help me. but me being me saw it as them betraying me I was starting to get really angry at Edward for controlling me and angrily at myself for allowing it but most of all sad that I couldn't stop it. In that moments I decided to let go of all the anger and sadness I decided to let go of Edward and move on with my life as I was thinking about this it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders and I felt free. I then realized that the once hot water was now cold I trun off the water and get out to get a towel as I was putting the towel around me when i realized I forget my clothes so I made sure the towel was security wrapped around me. I then open the door to leave and I run into a muscle chest at first I thought it was Billy but when I looked up at him I realized I was sad mistaking the chest belong to Tommy I started to blush and apologize at the samea time but as I took a closer look at him I saw him blushing to that is when we started to laugh at that moment I realized I was going to be okay when we stopped laugh I started to look at Tommy an i realized I am really into him and I can see he is into me.

Hey Tommy. I Said

Hey Bella how was your night? Tommy ask

it was great that was the first good night sleep I had in a long time. I said .

How was your night? I Asked

It was good so are you settling in okay? Ask Tommy

Yes I am thanks for asking so what do you guys do around here ? I asked

We usually Hangout at the park or the Youth said

That sounds like fun are you going to today? I ask

Yes most likely the Youth Center and the park. tommy said

Do you mind if I tag along? I Ask

Not at all I was on my way to ask you if you wanted to grab Breakfast with me? ask Tommy

I will love to Tommy. I said

Okay I will meet you downstairs. Tommy said

Okay I will be down in 5 minutes. I said as I started to walking to my room Tommy call out my name Yes? I ask

Nice Said

That is when I looked down to see I was I still in just my towel as realized finally hit me I started to blush bright red. when I looked back up Tommy had a smirk on has face which made me blush brighter and at the same time all I could think about is that smirk Make him look so much hotter. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because by the time I came around Tommy was giving me a concerned look.

Hey are you okay Bella? Tommy asked

Yeah I'm fine I just got lost in thought. I said

I can understand that. Tommy said

Well I better go get dressed I will meet you downstairs in 5 minutes I said

Okay I will see you down there said Tommy

with that being said tommy turned around and went back downstairs and I went to my room to get dressed. I decided on a green dress and a pair of white sandals. i loved to wear dress back when i live with my mom in phoenix but i had to stop wear them in in forks it was just to cold for a dress I decided that I looked good enough to level the house by the time I got downstairs Tommy had already told Billy who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. He pulled me into a hug and kiss my forehead and said he would see me later that he had to go do something and he will be back around 2:00 at the latest i said ok see you when you get back and on that we went our separate ways billy went to do his thing and tommy and me went to Breakfast 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Edward p.o.v I was sitting at are home in Alaska just thinking about my love Bella and how leaving her was a big mistake but also the right thing to do I mean if I can't keep her safe from my family then how can I keep her safe from my enemy's. I then started to think I could not live without her i then started to think about going back to get Bella about the time I thought that a scream came from Alice as she busted into the room with a smile on her was about time we go get my best friend. said Alice all I could do was smile and that is when I had footsteps came upstairs and by the time me and Alice look up your whole family was standing at my door waiting for a explanation as to why Alice scream

What is going on son? Carlisle asked

Yeah Little brother what going on? Emmett asked

I will tell you what is happening Edward finally starting to think of Bella and has finally a admitted that it was a big mistake to leave Alice

Well it's about time now can we please go get my little sister back asked everyone when she said it as I look at her I can see Emmett smile from the corner of my eye. As everyone got over the shock of what Rosalie just said everyone started to Shout their thoughts all at once.

I get my clumsy baby Emmett

I get to drag Bella Alice

I hope Bella can forgive me for trying to eat Jasper

I get to see my daughter again I hope she can forgive me for leaving Esme

I sure hope Bella can forgive me for be a witch to her. thought Rosalie

Edward are you sure about this what if Bella move on I meant you told us she didn't want nothing to do with us? ask Carlisle

I just smirk and said she hasn't moved on we are mates she is mine and only mine.( Edward thoughts Bella belongs to me and if I have to I will make her come with me) I came out of my thoughts to see Jasper and Alice looking at me I had to get my emotions under control thoughts.

Hey Jasper shouldn't you be packing? asked Edward

Yeah you right see you soon said Jasper

I watched as he left to go help pack thinking I have to watch myself around him and Alice I Thought and went to pack myself.

Tommy p.o.v As I was helping Bella in the Jeep I noticed she was wearing a green sundress that showed off her right curves with white sandals that look natural on her. I trun away quick so she won't see me staring at her as I trun around to get in I see her staring at my butt I smirk to myself thinking I'm not the only one looking. We made it to the Diner I go to for breakfast sometimes in record time As i was help Bella out of the Jeep her feet got caught and she started to fall my ranger training kicked in and i quickly caught her before she hit the ground are you okay Bella? I ask I realized Bella face was bright red from blushing.(and all could think of was how beautiful that blush is)

Bella p.o.v Yeah I'm a natural born klutz the only time I don't tipped over my own feet's is when I dance or doing yoga I blush bright red when I realized I told him that we set down the waiter came to take our order all she was doing was flirting with Tommy and didn't even ask me what I would like to order Tommy did not look like he like that one bit. Excuse me are you going ask my friend what She would like to order Tommy voice went from friendly to Cold real quick. chills run up my spine and all I could think of was I'm glad that isn't me she quick get my order and left to help another customer. When I trun back around to look at Tommy his friendly smile had return as if nothing happens. When are food get to the table I realized we ordered the same thing blueberry pancakes with coffee i started blush I guess Tommy finally realized to because he started to blush I decided to start a conversation so I can get to know him better.

So Tommy what do you like to do? I Asked

I like martial arts and hanging around with my said

What about you what do you like besides dance and yoga? asked Tommy

I love cooking the outdoors, reading books,volunteer to help at the Shelters nursing home, and volunteer at animals Shelters.I just love to helping out when I can. I said

What about you what else do you like to do when you not practicing martial arts? I Asked

Like you I like volunteer at the soup kitchen and give Free self defense classes for moms when I got the time said Tommy

That nice of you to do.I said

If I ask would you be willing to teach me self defense? I ask

I would be happy to help you a said

But do you want to tell me why you want to learn self defense you don't have to tell me tho ? ask Tommy

No it is okay I don't mind I was attacked when I was living with my dad. said Bella

did they ever catch the guy who attacked you? Tommy asked Bella concern in his voice.

No my now ex-boyfriend scared him off. I said

Is your Dad still looking? ask Tommy

No he didn't even know at all my ex-boyfriend thought with me being a big klutz I had just falling downstairs and out a plate glass window and I was in the hospital for 4 days to make sure i was ok to go home by the time I just finished telling tommy what happen we were done eating I went to get my wallet out to pay for my food but Tommy had already payed for both and we left the Diner to go and start the day.

Tommy p.o.v when Bella tell me she was attacked my blood started to boil at that and all I could think was how could someone attacked a helpless woman. so I was happy when she asked me to teach her self defense I mean just the thought of one of my friends getting attacked made me mad so the girl I'm into getting attacked made my blood boil. even more to think there was someone that likes to attacked innocent women it just makes me so mad to the point where I want to find him and beat him to a bloody Pope but I new I couldn't and wouldn't no matter how much I wanted to I would be no better than him. as I was thinking of this another thought cross my mind.

Wait a minute didn't you say your ex-boyfriend found you if so why don't he believe you? I asked

Like I said I'm a natural born klutz he thought I made it up and please don't ask why because I don't know why he didn't believe me. Bella said

Well just so you know I believe you. I said

Thanks you your the only person that knows besides my ex-boyfriend but at least you believe me said bella smile at me I couldn't help but smile back at her I decided to tell her i had feeling for her.

Bella I want to be honest with you I like you a whole lot but if you don't like me like that I understand. I said

Tommy I do like you to but can we please go slow and start out as friends get to know each other more and not to mention I don't think Katherine likes me very mush. said Bella

I understand we can go slow and start out as friends I will love to get to know you more to and for Katherine let me talk to her. I said

by the time I finished talking we pulled up to the Parks. As we start to walk around I started to realize we had more in common with each other then I had with Kimberly and Katherine. 3 hours went by and in that time I had gotten Bella to laugh and smail then her ex-boyfriend in the whole year they been together at least that is what Bella said. (and all I can think was wait until we start dating I'll have you laughing and smiling all day long) the rest of the day went off without a hitch we were now at the Youth Center I was laughing at something Bella had just said when I heard my name being call I look to see katherine coming our way I turned back around to ask Bella a question and that is when I saw it out of the corner of my eye Katherine was given Bella the same evil look that she give her the other day it was like she was under Rita's spell again and I for one don't like it one bit. I turned around to ask Bella what else she likes to do when katherine Squeeze In The Middle of Bella and me and staring to ask to me a question while ignoring Bella.  



	7. update 2

hello my readers i have fix the problem and I'm going to start to upload again. again I'm so sorry for what happerd


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.7

Katherine p.o.v  
I just walked in to the Youth Center to see if my friends or Tommy where there and what I see is Tommy and Bella setting at a table and talking and laughing and I don't like it one bit so I call out Tommy name to get his attention off of her as i get over to the table I decided to Squeeze In The Middle of Them. I started to ask tommy a question while ignoring Bella i know it is mean to do but there is no way i'm going gave Bella a chance to take tommy away from me I mean i know she just had a nasty breakup so in a way i see it as she don't need to be dating at the moment. and in my only way i'm worried no one should be treated like that I then started to think that i should't do this that she had alread been in a enough pain as it is i then started to think that if it was me i will just want a friend so in that moment i decided not to go through with my plan that if Tommy and I decided to breakup that is ok just as long as we can still be friend i then started to feel guilty for what i almost did she definitey doesn't deseve this so i decided to turn around and ask her if she will want to come swimming with me on friday while i was smile i then see the shock faces of Tommy and Bella.  
So i just decided to tell them the true. Bella I want to say i'm so sorry that i was just so jealous of you but i realized that it wasn't fair to take it out on you Bella and i want to started over and be friends so i stuck my hand out for her to shake and said hello Bella my name is katherine after a minute Bella shook my hand and said her name is Bella and i will love to be friends and go swimming with you on friday while smail at me and i started to thinking this is the start of a beautiful friendship and i started to smail back.

I ask her if she will like to go to the mall with me later so we can get to know each other better Bella said she would love to do that.  
That she had to go anyway because she need to get some more clothers that most of her clothers are for winter used only.

I was happy that i was getting another chance to be friends with her i just can't belive i was going to throw it all away because i was jealous i was smailing at something bella said when out of the corner of my eye i see Tommy smailing at Bella with a look in his eyes that he never given me. I decided then and there to talk to Tommy and see if we can go back to being just friends.

Bella p.o.v  
Katherine explain everything to me how she was just so jealous of how Tommy and I was hanging out and how Tommy colud't stop look at me at first i was shock at the true but i realized i probably would of done the something.

I was just happy that we can be friends hell who knows we could turn out to be best friends or maybe even sisters i will love that out of the corner i see Tommy with a big smail on his face that i couldn't help but smail back as we were talk i look at the time to see it was around 1:30 and i still had to go to the mall.  
So I to ask Tommy and Katherine if they were ready to head on out to the mall and about that time Billy show up with everone else so I ask them to go with us and with that in mind.

We set off to the mall as we are walking out of the Youth Center i ask Billy where were Jason Kimberly Trini and Zack at? That is when Billy told me that Jason Trini and Zack were in Switzerland for a peace confernce for the USA and Kimberly in Florida training to be a famous Gymnastics under the watchful eye of her coach Gunthar Schmidt i was sad i wasn't going to see my big brothers and my Best Friends even befor The Cullens came into my life i alway saw Jason and Zack as big brothers and Kimberly and Trini as best friends/sisters i was sad but also happy that they get to do what makes them happy after a coupler of minutes a thought occurred to me that i thought about them and i wasn't in pain at all i couldn't halp be to smail at that.  
It looks like Charlie was right to send me to Billy's i was starting to get my life back and i was only here for two days.

Tommy p.o.v  
I'm so grateful to Katherine for letting me and Bella know how she was feeling and grateful that she isn't going throw with her plan to cause Bella more pain then she alread in for that reason she will always be a grate friend to me and no doubt be a grate friend to Bella to hopeful maybe a best friend one day i have a feeling Bella will love that to.

I just hope after me and Katherine are done talking we can still be friends as i was looking at Bella i guess i stared to smail like a nut because Bella just smail back at me and ask me and Katherine if we were ready to head on out to the mall as we get up to leave everone else show up and decided to head to the mall with us as we are heading out Bella ask a question.

hey Billy where Jason Trini Zack and Kimberly Bella ask?

Jason Trini and Zack were in Switzerland for a peace confernce for the USA and Kimberly in Florida training to be a famous Billy

That is when i can see the sadness in her eyes but also happness to i decided to ask her about it later and just in joy some nice peaceful time to are selfs I had also just found out that Bella don't like Shopping that much becuse The Cullens alwas force close on her that she didn't like or that wasn't her style and also force expensive gifes that made her feel like she didn't have enough money to get herself and she mention that they made her decision for her like telling her what to eat what to do who she can hangout with and who she couldn't hangout with.  
All that with through my mind was that sounds like they were trying to control her and i definitely didn't like that at all and with the way the others look i say they didn't like it either.

Billy p.o.v  
As soon as Bella told us about how The Cullens alwas force close on her that she didn't like or that wasn't her style and force expensive gifes that made her feel like she didn't have enough money for and she mention that they made her decision for her like telling her what to eat what to do who she can hangout with and who she couldn't hangout with. When she told us that i did not like it one bit and from the looks i seen on my friends faces they did not like it either I automatically know that Charlie and I did the right thing by making Bella move here with me.

I mean it is only been 2 days but Bella has smile and was laughing like nothing has happed and becouse of that i was happy not to mention Katherine wasn't looking at Bella with a evil look instead she was smail and laughing with Bella now that is the real Katherine we all know and love.  
I'm just so happy Bella is here where i can help her get back to her old self and judging by the way the others were looking i bet they are willing to help anyway they can and that is way i love my friends.

Rocky p.o.v  
When adam call to ask if i wanted to hangout with him and aisha i said sure lets meet up at the Youth Center and see if the others want to hangout and do something not to mention we can also get to know Bella some more.

So i told my parents that i was going to hangout with my friends and left to go meet up and get to know my new little sister as i come up to the Youth Center i see Adam Aisha and Billy talking so I walking up to them to ask what was going on only to overhear Billy telling Adam and Aisha about how he just got throught with registering Bella at angel grove high.

He also got to see her medical records and by the way he look he didn't like what he saw at all so naturally i begin to worry about my new little sister and with the looks Adam and Aisha are given so are they.

Billy must have see the worry on are faces and just said Bella lost about 65 pounds so right now she is 70 pounds which is not healthy according to Billy  
and i have to agree with him on this one 70 pounds is not good for any humen over the age of 7 let alone a 16 year old female.

But what Billy told us next made my blood run cold he said that Bella medical records show that she had got hypothermia 3 days after her sweet sixteen because of her now ex-boyfriend leaving her in the middle of the woods for 14 hours with nothing but a note saying

She went for a walk in the woods with Edward and that she will be back in time for for them to find out that Bella did not leave a note it was Edward that left it now that is what made my blood boil from the way that sound she could have die.

I was just so geatful they found her in time to get her the help she needed and i was so glad i found a new little sister in her and with the way Adam and Aisha were acting around her i say they are glad to i just can't wait to get to know her some more and hopeful I have somethings in common with her as i thought this we walk in to the Youth Center to see Katherine and Bella laughing and smiling like old friends and i couldn't help but to smile when I heard my new little sister laugh it was like I was hearing angels it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard and I couldn't with to get her to laugh for me like that and all I could of think of is if that EX of her better not show up here becouse if he does he will reg ret ever meeting her and with the way Billy Adam and Aisha were looking there agree with me to.

By time we made it halfway Tommy Katherine and Bella were making there way over to us truns out Bella needs some new close becouse most of her old close were for winter so we decided to tag along and get to know are new little sister some more.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.7

Katherine p.o.v  
I just walked in to the Youth Center to see if my friends or Tommy where there and what I see is Tommy and Bella setting at a table and  
talking and laughing and I don't like it one bit so I call out Tommy name to get his attention off of her as i get over to the table I decided  
to Squeeze In The Middle of Them. I started to ask tommy a question while ignoring Bella i know it is mean to do but there is no way i'm  
going gave Bella a chance to take tommy away from me I mean i know she just had a nasty breakup so in a way i see it as she don't  
need to be dating at the moment. and in my only way i'm worried no one should be treated like that I then started to think that i should't  
do this that she had alread been in a enough pain as it is i then started to think that if it was me i will just want a friend so in that  
moment i decided not to go through with my plan that if Tommy and I decided to breakup that is ok just as long as we can still be friend  
i then started to feel guilty for what i almost did she definitey doesn't deseve this so i decided to turn around and ask her if she will want  
to come swimming with me on friday while i was smile i then see the shock faces of Tommy and Bella.

So i just decided to tell them the true. Bella I want to say i'm so sorry that i was just so jealous of you but i realized that it wasn't fair to  
take it out on you Bella and i want to started over and be friends so i stuck my hand out for her to shake and said hello Bella my name  
is katherine after a minute Bella shook my hand and said her name is Bella and i will love to be friends and go swimming with you on  
friday while smail at me and i started to thinking this is the start of a beautiful friendship and i started to smail back.

I ask her if she will like to go to the mall with me later so we can get to know each other better Bella said she would love to do that.  
That she had to go anyway because she need to get some more clothers that most of her clothers are for winter used only.

I was happy that i was getting another chance to be friends with her i just can't belive i was going to throw it all away because i was  
jealous i was smailing at something bella said when out of the corner of my eye i see Tommy smailing at Bella with a look in his eyes  
that he never given me. I decided then and there to talk to Tommy and see if we can go back to being just friends.

Bella p.o.v

Katherine explain everything to me how she was just so jealous of how Tommy and I was hanging out and how Tommy colud't stop  
look at me at first i was shock at the true but i realized i probably would of done the something.

I was just happy that we can be friends hell who knows we could turn out to be best friends or maybe even sisters i will love that out of  
the corner i see Tommy with a big smail on his face that i couldn't help but smail back as we were talk i look at the time to see it was  
around 1:30 and i still had to go to the mall.

So I to ask Tommy and Katherine if they were ready to head on out to the mall and about that time Billy show up with everone else so I  
ask them to go with us and with that in mind.

We set off to the mall as we are walking out of the Youth Center i ask Billy where were Jason Kimberly Trini and Zack at? That is when  
Billy told me that Jason Trini and Zack were in Switzerland for a peace confernce for the USA and Kimberly in Florida training to be a  
famous Gymnastics under the watchful eye of her coach Gunthar Schmidt i was sad i wasn't going to see my big brothers and my Best  
Friends even befor The Cullens came into my life i alway saw Jason and Zack as big brothers and Kimberly and Trini as best  
friends/sisters i was sad but also happy that they get to do what makes them happy after a coupler of minutes a thought occurred to me  
that i thought about them and i wasn't in pain at all i couldn't halp be to smail at that.

It looks like Charlie was right to send me to Billy's i was starting to get my life back and i was only here for two days as we get to the  
parking lot Billy Rocky Adam Aisha and Katherine get inside billy car as Tommy was help me into his Jeep so i wouldn't fall agin after he  
get me sitted he get in himself and befor i knew it we were off to mall i just hope that i can get the close i want .

Tommy p.o.v  
I'm so grateful to Katherine for letting me and Bella know how she was feeling and grateful that she isn't going throw with her plan to  
cause Bella more pain then she alread in for that reason she will always be a grate friend to me and no doubt be a grate friend to Bella  
to hopeful maybe a best friend one day i have a feeling Bella will love that.

I just hope after me and Katherine are done talking we can still be friends as i was looking at Bella i guess i stared to smail like a nut  
because Bella just smail back at me and ask me and Katherine if we were ready to head on out to the mall as we get up to leave  
everone else show up and decided to head to the mall with us as we are heading out Bella ask a question.

hey Billy where Jason Trini Zack and Kimberly? ask Bella

Jason Trini and Zack were in Switzerland for a peace confernce for the USA and Kimberly in Florida training to be a famous  
Billy

That is when i can see the sadness in her eyes but also happness to i decided to ask her about it later and just in joy some nice  
peaceful time to are selfs.

I had also just found out that Bella don't like Shopping that much becuse The Cullens alwas force close on her that she didn't like or  
that wasn't her style and also force expensive gifes that made her feel like she didn't have enough money to get herself and she  
mention that they made her decision for her like telling her what to eat what to do who she can hangout with and who she couldn't  
hangout with.

All that with through my mind was that sounds like they were trying to control her and i definitely didn't like that at all and with the way  
the others look i say they didn't like it either.

As we get to the parking lot Billy Rocky Adam Aisha and Katherine get inside billy car as I was help Bella into my Jeep so she wouldn't  
fall agin after I get her sitted I get in myself and befor i knew it we were off to mall i just hope that i can get to know bella some and  
maybe i can call her my girlfriend in the future that is all i want.

Billy p.o.v  
As soon as Bella told us about how The Cullens alwas force close on her that she didn't like or that wasn't her style and force expensive  
gifes that made her feel like she didn't have enough money for and she mention that they made her decision for her like telling her what  
to eat what to do who she can hangout with and who she couldn't hangout with. When she told us that i did not like it one bit and from the looks i see on my friends faces they did not like it either I automatically know that Charlie and I did the right thing by making Bella  
move here with me.

I mean it is only been 2 days but Bella has smile and was laughing like nothing has happed and becouse of that i was happy not to  
mention Katherine wasn't looking at Bella with a evil look instead she was smail and laughing with Bella now that is the real Katherine  
we all know and love.

I'm just so happy Bella is here where i can help her get back to her old self and judging by the way the others were looking i bet they  
are willing to help anyway they can and that is way i love my friends.

Rocky p.o.v  
When adam call to ask if i wanted to hangout with him and aisha i said sure lets meet up at the Youth Center and see if the others want  
to hangout and do something not to mention we can also get to know Bella some more.

So i told my parents that i was going to hangout with my friends and left to go meet up and get to know my new little sister as i come to the Youth Center i see Adam Aisha and Billy talking so I walking up to them to ask what was going on only to overhear Billy telling  
Adam and Aisha about how he just got throught with registering Bella at angel grove high.

He also got to see her medical records and by the way he look he didn't like what he saw at all so naturally i begin to worry about my  
new little sister and with the looks Adam and Aisha are given so are they.

Billy must have see the worry on are faces and just said Bella lost about 65 pounds so right now she is 70 pounds which is not healthy  
according to Billy  
and i have to agree with him on this one 70 pounds is not good for any humen over the age of 7 let alone a 16 year old female.

But what Billy told us next made my blood run cold he said that Bella medical records show that she had got hypothermia 3 days after  
her sweet sixteen because of her now ex-boyfriend leaving her in the middle of the woods for 14 hours with nothing but a note saying  
She went for a walk in the woods with Edward and that she will be back in time for dinner.

Only for them to find out that Bella did not leave the note at all that it turn out to be Edward that left it now that is what made my blood  
boil from the way that sound she could have die.

I was just so geatful they found her in time to get her the help she needed and i was so glad i found a new little sister in her and with  
the way Adam and Aisha were acting around her i say they are glad to i just can't wait to get to know her some more and hopeful I have  
somethings in common with her as i thought this we walk in to the Youth Center to see Katherine and Bella laughing and smiling like old  
friends and i couldn't help but to smile when I heard my new little sister laugh it was like I was hearing angels it was the most beautiful  
sound I have ever heard and I couldn't with to get her to laugh for me like that and all I could of think of is if that EX of her better not  
show up here becouse if he does he will regret ever meeting her and with the way Billy Adam and Aisha were looking there agree with  
me to.

By time we made it halfway Tommy Katherine and Bella were making there way over to us truns out Bella needs some new close  
becouse most of her old close were for winter so we decided to tag along and get to know are new little sister some more.

as we get to the parking lot Billy Adam Aisha Katherine and I get inside billy car as Tommy was help Bella into his Jeep so she wouldn't  
fall after he get her sitted he get in himself so i get right in the car right after Aisha and befor i knew it we were off to mall i just hope that  
i can get to know my new little sister that is all i want and with the way Adam Aisha and Katherine look that wanted the samething as  
me.

* * *

I'm sorry your guys that i have not uplond in a while i had writer's block but i'm back now.


End file.
